


Mutual Consumption

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has a chance to show his sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Consumption

**Title:** Mutual Consumption  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus has a chance to show his sense of humor.  
 **Word Count:** 540  
 **Genre:** Humor, fluff  
 **Warnings:** see warnings.  
 **A/N:** I had originally intended this to be for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) prompt: Inferi. Unfortunately, my muse had other plans for this bunny, hence, this ficlet.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Mutual Consumption

~

“My God! Snape?”

Severus looked up to see the business end of a wand pointing in his face. “Potter. I see you've found me.”

“You...you Inferius!”

Sitting back on his haunches, Severus smirked up at him. “What was your first clue?” he deadpanned. “Is it my insatiable need to garden, or is it the way I'm mindlessly attacking you in an attempt to consume your brains? Oh, wait, I'm not attacking you, am I?”

The wand wavered. “That's true.” Potter frowned. “But you're dead! I saw you die.”

Severus snorted. “And, now that you’re an Auror you know that everything is always as it appears when it comes to magic.” Rolling his eyes, Severus got to his feet, ignoring the way the wand followed him.

“Where are you going?”

“To make tea. Inferi love tea, haven't you heard?”

Potter lowered the wand. “You do sound like Snape.”

“I’m reassured you think so.”

Potter grinned. “You're really alive?"

Not deigning to answer, Severus simply walked towards his cottage. A moment later he was hugged from behind. “Thank God!”

“Indeed,” Severus managed, ignoring how nice it felt to have a warm, nubile body next to his. “I had no idea you liked tea this much, Potter. Shall I make enough for two?”

A watery laugh was his only answer.

Severus sighed. “Come on, then. I suppose I owe you an explanation.”

~

“So Pomfrey rescued you?”

“That she did.” Severus watched as Potter ate several of his lemon biscuits. He'd need another trip to the store at this rate. “She extracted the bezoar I swallowed in preparation for my meeting with Voldemort, fed me Blood-Replenishing Potion, and provided antivenin.”

“I'm sorry.” Potter looked miserable.

“That she saved me?” Severus asked dryly.

“No!” Potter sighed. “That I didn't.”

Severus shrugged. “You were a child sent to do an adult’s job.” He finished his tea. “So, have I proven I'm not an Inferius?”

Potter sat back, a speculative look on his face. “Maybe.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “How else can I prove it?”

“Have dinner with me.”

_He cannot possibly..._ “Why?”

“Because I want to celebrate the fact that you’re alive and not being controlled by a Dark wizard.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “When you put it that way it almost sounds reasonable.” He shook his head and glared at his cup suspiciously. “I am generally more careful than to allow anyone to drug my tea.”

“I didn’t drug your tea.” Potter smiled. “How is it that I never realised what a funny man you are?”

“No idea. Spying is such a humorous profession.”

Potter chuckled, leaning close. “I think I’d like to get to know the real you, Sn--Severus. Please come to dinner with me.”

“You’re sure that’s safe?” Severus smirked. “I may be overcome with the need to consume the body parts of the other dinner guests.”

Potter held his gaze. “Now that’s just rude,” he murmured. “After all, you should only be interested in...consuming the body parts of your date.”

“How can I resist?” Severus stood. “Shall we?”

Potter nodded, and as Severus followed him out, he placed his hand on the small of Potter’s back. Something told him that any ‘consuming’ that evening would be mutual.

~


End file.
